I Put a Spell on You!
by bookwormbelle91
Summary: It's just a bunch of Hocus Pocus! Woody, Callie and the gang are back in this Halloween tale! As the gang gears up for a Halloween bash with Reptiulls and the battlesaurs, they come face to face with the Sanderson sisters. But it's not the souls of children their after, but the souls of the toys themselves. Will the toys survive the night?
1. The Witches are back!

**Hello Partners! So I'm back with another story! Tomorrow is October first, and you know what that means: 31 days of Halloween starts! And Hocus Pocus is being played half of the month! So I came up with this idea that the Sanderson sisters came back, but in Toy form, and try to steal the souls of toys! Ooo! How will it turn out? Read on to find out!**

It was a cool crisp October afternoon, just three days shy of Halloween. In a small house at the end of Sycamore Drive, a young man had just finished his latest project. Three dolls lay in front of him on the table. Days ago, he had stripped down three recycled Barbie dolls and recreated them to look like Winifred, Mary, and Sara Sanderson from the movie 'Hocus Pocus.' His younger daughter was a huge fan of the movie, so he was going to surprise her with them on Halloween. He put the finishing touches on the Sara doll and placed her to the side of Winifred.

"Wow, ladies. You turned out really well, if I do say so myself." The man said. "I can't wait till Haley sees you. She will be so thrilled!" He placed them in three separate display cases and left his office. Just as he closed the door, Winifred sprang to life and jumped down from the case.

"Ugg, his hands were like ice! It was quite refreshing actually." She said, smirking. Walking over to the case next to her, she pounded on the door. "Mary! Wake up! Sara, you two! We need to start preparations!"

"For what, Winnie?" Sara asked.

"Why, for All Hallows eve, you little twit! We need to find my book..."

"Um, Winnie?" Mary began to say.

"Not know, Mary! We need to get back to our house and start putting together the potion..."

"Winnie..."

"And then we need to find the devil child that cast away all those years..."

"WINNIE!"

"What is it, Mary?"

"We've shrunk." The witch said.

"What do you mean we've shrunk, what are you talking..." Winnie turned around to face the mirror behind them and looked at her reflection. She screamed. "What voodoo magic is this!?"

"I. am. Beautiful! Boys will love me!" Sara said.

"They won't love you if you are three inches tall and look like a toy, you imbecile!"

"But we're younger now, Winnie." Mary said.

"Yes, but we look like child's playthings! How is that going to help us in sucking the lives out of..." Just then, Winnie's eyes got wide. "Wait a minute. Maybe instead of taking the souls of children, we take the souls of the one thing a child loves?"

"A dog?" Sara asked.

"No you nitwit! There toys! We steal the souls of toys and then use them to scare all the children of the world!"

"Excellent plan, Winnie." Mary said.

"Sisters! Let us wait, for on All Hallows Eve, the fun begins!" Winifred cackled and the three sisters went back into their cases.

**Wow, this actually turned out better than I had originally planned! I came up with this after I saw that someone had actually recreated barbie dolls to look like the witches, so it gave me inspiration. Callie will be back in this one, and the toys will be with Bonnie. Till next time!**


	2. Preparations

"Alright Slink, lower your end just a little bit!" Woody called up to his springy companion. Slinky did as he asked and moved the string of lights down.

"How's that, Woody?" Slinky asked.

"Perfect! Tie that end off and come down!" Buzz came over and looked up at the lights, which glowed purple, orange, and black.

"The lights look spooky, cowboy!" The space ranger said excitedly.  
"They will look even spookier when the stage and soundboard are set up. Will you help me with the stage?"

"Sure thing." The two walked over to a lego stage that Mason and Bonnie had built for their last playtime and lifted it, placing it in the center of the lights. "Oh that looks great!"

"Yeah. Hey Trixie! How are we doing on the music?"

"Rex and I just put the last songs into our Boo-tacular playlist." The triceratops said.

"Excellent. Music is set, lighting looks good, the stage is in place...hold on. Where are the girls?" Woody asked.

"I think they are putting the final touches on their costumes." Dolly said, who was helping Mrs. Potato Head cut out paper decorations.

"I hope they aren't dressing up as anything too scary." Rex cried.

"Not to worry, Rex." Callie cried, coming out from under the bed. She was dressed as Wonder Woman. Woody gaped at her.

"Wow, you look amazing, honey."

"Thanks babe. Will you be my Steve Trevor tomorrow night?"

"Absolutely. Don't need to ask me twice." Just then, someone cackled from under the bed.

"Hello Salem! My name's Winifred! What's yours, space man?" Jessie said, wrapping her arms around Buzz. Woody smacked his forehead.

"Winifred Sanderson? That's who you decided to dress up as, Jess?" He asked.

"Yes, thy annoying brother. I love Hocus Pocus!"

"Well I think you look bewitching, my dear." Buzz said. Both Callie and Woody groaned, but Jessie ignored them and kissed him.

"Thank you Buzz, or should I say Billy Butcherson."

"Hey wait, didn't Billy have an affair with Sara while she was with Winifred?" Callie asked.

"Details, details. Who cares? It's the perfect couples costume and we're doing it." Jessie said.

"Whatever."

"I don't understand why you like that movie. Winifred and her sisters devoted one day out of the year to steal the lives of children in order to stay young." Buttercup said.

"Oh, I don't like it for that reason! I like the humor of it all. Plus the one song she sings is awesome!" Then she began singing. _I put a spell on you, and now you're mine._" Buzz laughed and grabbed her by the waist.

"You cast a spell on me the first day arrived, you crafty witch." He began kissing her neck.

"Ah! Buzz!" Jessie squealed.

"Hey, hey! Cut it the PDA, guys! Woody said. We still got a lot of preparations to do if we are going to have this party tomorrow."

"Right. Let's get back to work." Buzz said. They went back to work placing decorations around the stage. Down the street, in an underground cave, the Sanderson sisters were making preparations too. They had set up the cave as a workshop. Winifred had found a mini cauldron and started adding ingredients to make the potion.

"Sisters! Are thy done with the beds for our arrivals?" She called out. Mary and Sara were in the back placing several small coffins in rows.

"All done, Winnie!" Mary said, grinning.

"All the coffins are aligned, ready to be filled!" Sara cried.

"Excellent! The potion is nearly complete, but we need to find a dummy."

"I can be your dummy, Winnie." Sara said, playing with her hair.

"No, dear sister, we need another dummy, one who we can use to lure toys to us. Sisters, come! Grab your brooms, let us fly into the night and seek out our dummy!" They grabbed toy brooms and took to the skies. Outside near the base of a tree, two spirits were listening in. The younger one with red hair turned to the older one with sandy brown hair.

"So it's true! The sisters have returned, Thackery! I told you they'd be back, I told thy so!" She cried.

"Yes you were right, Emily. We have to follow them. Come on!" He grabbed her hand and they rushed after the witches.

***Of course I had to include our favorite Binx siblings in this story! Ch. 3 up later! Enjoy!***


	3. Something wicked this way comes!

Back at Bonnie's, the gang had finished everything they needed to for the party tomorrow and had gone to sleep, all except for Woody. He was up near the window, his feet dangling over the side. He didn't tell the others, for he thought they would think he was crazy, but all night he had a weird feeling that something was going to happen during the party, something bad. He pondered the thought as Callie climbed up next to him.

"Hey, there you are. I was wondering where you ran off to. Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just needed some air." Woody said. She stared at him, as if to say _I know you, cowboy._ Woody turned away from her, but she placed her hand under his chin and turned him back.

"Alright, out with it. I know that look. You are either overthinking about something or you have a weird feeling." He stared at his wife, open-mouthed.

"How do you…God you are so good at that!" She smiled and then scooted closer to him, ready to listen. "Okay, yes. I have a weird feeling that something bad is going to happen tomorrow. Something that will affect the party."

"Like what? Potato Head and Hamm scaring the daylights out of Rex?"

"No, but now I'm thinking that might happen." Callie giggled.

"Woody, sweetheart, you have to loosen up. It's Halloween. Something wicked is bound to happen, but that's the fun of it." She snuggled up to him. "Don't worry, babe. Tomorrow will be fine, trust me." Woody smiled and kissed her forehead. Across the street, three heads popped out of a bush.

"A cowboy! A handsome one too! Can I have him, Winnie, please?" Sara begged.

"No you fool! Make yourself useful and wait till he falls asleep. Then hypnotize him and bring him to me." Winifred left with Mary and left Sara to wait. Once she was sure that he was sound asleep, she moved her broom close to the window and started singing.

_Come little cowboy_

_I'll take thee away,_

_Into a land, of enchantment._

_Come little cowboy,_

_The times come to play,_

_Here in my garden, of magic._

Her lullaby continued and hit the cowboy's ears, making him sit up. He heard the soft tone of her voice and was immediately enchanted by it. He stood up and walked towards the window in a daze. Sara saw him climbing out the window and smiled.

"Follow me, my dashing cowboy." She said. She continued to hum as Woody walked behind her. They walked to the cave and Sara led the sheriff over to a chair and pushed him into it, knocking him out of his trance.

"Ow, what the…" Woody said, looking up. Winifred, Mary and Sara loomed over him, making him jump back.

"Well done, sister Sara. Winifred said. I knew I could count on you."

"You're, you're the Sanderson sisters! But how? How are you, how are you here?"

"We were recreated, but we are not playthings like you toys call yourselves. We despise children! We want to see them miserable! So in order to do that, we intend to steal the souls of their toys and create mindless zombies and scare the daylights out of them!"

"What? That's horrible!" Woody cried.

"You haven't heard the best part!" Mary sneered.

"I was getting to that, you nitwit!" Winifred said. She turned to Woody again. "We can't do this alone, sheriff, so you are going to help us as our slave."

"No way. I won't help you terrorize children!" Woody went to stand up but was yanked back as two silver cuffs wrapped around his wrists, locking them down on the arms of the chair.

"You don't really have a choice. Sara, get me thy vial!" The blonde handed her a small thin vial that looked like white smoke. The redhead popped the cork and grabbed Woody by the neck "Open your mouth, cowboy." Woody closed his mouth and moved his head so that the witch couldn't poison him. Winifred pinched his arm, making the poor sheriff cry out, and she poured the smoky potion into his mouth. Woody instantly felt lightheaded that he couldn't keep his head up. His head fell to the side and his eyes closed.

"Ha! It worked, Winnie! It worked!" Sara cried, jumping up and down.

"Not yet, it didn't! Tis one more step!" Winifred said. Moving her fingers swiftly, she began muttering to herself and as she did, a glowing ball of yellow light was pulled from the sheriff's body. With a flick of her wrist, she threw it into a wooden mannequin leaning up against the wall. In a flash, the mannequin began to change, resembling Woody. The doll stood and opened its bright red eyes. Winifred laughed.

"Sisters! We have our dummy. Sara, place the sheriff in one of the coffins. Tomorrow, all the lives of toys everywhere will be at our mercy!" She laughed wickedly. Outside, Thackeray and Emily watched the whole thing and turned to one another.

"Poor Woody." Emily said.

"Curse those witches! Thackeray said. We must warn his friends!"

**Uh-oh, something wicked is a-brewing!**


	4. When Friends attack-Warnings

***I'm back! It's been a while, but I have chapter four. Hopefully you guys are enjoying this story. Forgive me, I am terrible at writing horror, but I am trying!***

Callie moved a piece of clothing to the side and looked in the back of the closet. When she woke up this morning, Woody was gone. It wasn't like him to not be next to her, so she searched the house from front to back looking for him, but he was nowhere to be found. As she searched, she didn't hear Buzz or Jessie come up behind her.

"Hey Cal, what are you looking for?" Jessie asked.

"Woody! He's gone!" The princess cried, turning to her sister.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Buzz asked.

"I can't find him anywhere. He wasn't next to me when I woke up this morning and he is nowhere in the house! I don't know where he's run off to."

"Maybe he went over to Mason's house to make sure Reptillus and the others were still coming tonight." Jessie said.

"No, no. he would have told me where he was going. Oh god, where is he? It's already noon. Bonnie is coming home in a few hours to get her costume on, then she and mom are meeting Mason and his father at Pizza planet, and then they are going trick or treating! If she sees that he's not here, she'll be crushed! Oh and the party! We still need to get the last few things prepared!"

"Calm down, Callie. Dolly and the others are handling the rest of the preparations. Jessie said. Buzz and I will help you look for him. We'll find him, don't worry. Let's go look in the yard." They searched the yard, down by the creek, and even in the tree house next door, but there was no sign of their leader.

"Oh no! He's not here! Callie cried. He's probably hurt or lost! Oh, where can…" Suddenly they heard screams coming from the bedroom.

"Sounds like Hamm and Potato Head scared Rex." Buzz said, rolling his eyes. Suddenly Dolly jumped down from the window and ran up to them.

"Buzz, we need your help, right now!" She cried.

"What's the situation, Dolly?"

"It's Woody! He's gone mad!"

"What?" Callie gasped.

"Mad how?" Jessie asked.

"Just get in here!" Dolly said, turning back to the window. They followed her back to the room where they saw Woody terrorizing the others, trying to grab them, but he was growling and snarling at them.

"Buzz! Help us!" Rex cried.

"Woody's gone crazy!" Hamm shouted. Buzz looked and saw his best friend forcibly yanking the Peas in a pod and trying to stuff them into a sack. The space ranger jumped down, rushed towards him, and pushed him aside.

"Woody, what the heck is wrong with you? Stop this right now!" Buzz shouted. Woody shook his head, stood up, and stared at him, making him gasp. Instead of Woody's calm brown eyes, glowing red eyes were glaring at him. A sinister smile appeared on his friend's face.

"Woody's not here." Buzz jumped back; that was not Woody's voice. This voice was deeper and demonic.

"Whoa!" Buttercup cried.

"That's not Woody!" Trixie yelled.

"Your friend is gone, along with many other toys. There is an army coming, and we will scare all the children in the Tri-state. Children will fear the toys they have come to love!" The voice laughed menacingly. Just then, something hit him from behind, knocking him to the floor again. Chuckles was holding a small metal bar. Everyone looked at him.

"Sorry, I didn't know what else to do!" The clown shrugged. Once again, the possessed cowboy got to his feet and shook his head.

"You will all pay! The Sanderson sisters will rein!" With that, he flew out the window.

"What the heck just happened?!" Rex cried.

"What the heck happened to Woody!?" Trixie shouted.

"He's been possessed, you stupid dinosaurs!" Potato Head yelled.

"He mentioned the Sanderson sisters. Jessie said. But they're a myth! They aren't real!"

"Actually they are." Thackeray said, coming into the room, Emily close behind.

"Ah, ghosts!" Rex screamed, diving under the bed.

"Oh, sorry about that." They snapped their fingers and metalized into toys. Thackeray now wore a silver long sleeve shirt with jeans, and Emily had on a white dress with a blue belt.

"Sorry to scare you like that, Rex. Emily said. My name is Emily, this is my brother Thackeray, but you can call him Binx. What you saw was the work of Winifred and her sisters."

"Wait, so they are real?" Callie asked.

"Yes, a toy maker made them for his daughter, but they wanted to inflict fear into the hearts and minds of children, so they sought out to make every toy a mindless, scary, zombie!" Binx said.

"Then what's Woody?" Slinky asked.

"Their collector. Emily said. Winifred picked him to be the one to round up the toys and bring them to her."

"So what, did the witch steal his soul or something?" Prickle Pants asked.

"That's exactly what she did, and now your friend is lying in a coffin in an underground cave." Binx said.

"Where? Can you take us to him?" Callie asked.

"Yes, I'll take you." Emily said. Jessie took her hand.

"I'll come with you." She said.

"So will I." Buzz said. Jessie turned to him.

"No, stay with the others and find out where the dummy went."

"But Jess…"

"Buzz, please. Follow him and figure out how to get my brother's soul out. I trust you to do this. Please." She placed a hand on his arm. He took it and kissed her fingers.

"I will, I promise." He turned to Potato Head, Hamm, Slinky, Binx, and Rex. "Come on men, let's go find that dummy!"

***Dun dun dun!***


	5. Getting rid of the dummy

***Hi guys! Only one more week till Halloween! Who has watched Hocus Pocus? I've seen it three times this month! One of the best Halloween movies besides Nightmare before Christmas and Halloweentown, in my opinion. Any who, onto chapter five!***

Chapter five: Getting rid of the dummy

The girls ran off in one direction while the guys took off down the road to the park. There, they saw a blonde haired doll floating above the ground on a toy broom, singing a haunting lullaby.

"That's Sarah. Binx whispered to Buzz. Her voice is wicked good. Her song draws in anyone within one hundred feet."

"Well we need to make sure we don't get mesmerized by it." Buzz said. They crept closer towards her, but stopped when they saw two lines of toys, all who looked like they were in a deep trance. Winifred was at the head of one line, giving each toy a vial of potion. Once they took it, their souls were drained and placed into a waiting mannequin. Instantly, the mannequin took the form of the toy and turned evil.

"Those poor toys." Rex said.

"Any idea how we're supposed to free them from this?" Potato Head asked.

"Yeah Binx, how do we get their souls back to them?" Hamm asked.

"Most evil entities can be diminished by light, Binx said, so if we can flash some sort of light on them, the soul will be released." Both the spud and pig stared at him. "What?"

"You're kidding me, right?" The spud said.

"No I'm not."

"The way to help them is by flashing them with light? That almost never works!"

"Actually, it is said that light overthrows the darkness every time." Prickle Pants said.

"Oh here we go with the ancient folktales." Buttercup sighed.

"Come on guys, it's the only thing we got to go on, and if it will help us get Woody back, it's worth trying." Buzz said.

"Speaking of Woody, the dummy is back." Slinky said. They crouched down as the dummy Woody came into view, walking straight to the witches.

"There's my handsome sheriff!" Sarah cried, landing beside him. She kissed his cheek. "I trust thee has been successful."

"Another dozen toys have been brought to the lair, Mistress Sara. The dummy said. But I was unsuccessful in rounding up the cowboy's friend's."

"You fool!" Winifred shouted, flying over. "If his friends find out, they will ruin our entire process!"

"Don't yell at him, Winnie!" The blonde shouted.

"We can't let them take anymore toys. Buzz said. I have a plan." He told the guys his idea and then he and Slinky crept across the street. Meanwhile, Winifred slapped Dummy Woody across the face.

"You stupid dummy! You were supposed to get rid of them so they wouldn't go looking for their friend! If they find out our plan…"

"We already know your plan, you witch!" Mr. Potato Head shouted. The witches and the zombies turned to him. The spud stood with Binx, Hamm, Rex, Buttercup, and Chuckles.

"Yeah, and we won't let you scare kids, or mess with their toys!" Hamm yelled.

"Ha! Well I got news for you, piggy! Winifred cried. I've already stolen the souls of dozens of toys and I intend to take as many more as I want!"

"You've forgotten one thing, Winifred!" Binx yelled.

"Thackeray binx?!" Sara gasped.

"I thought we turned him into a cat." Mary whispered.

"Quiet, both of you! Winifred shouted, then turned to Binx. You mangy cat, back again I see. Please, by all means, tell me, what has thy forgotten?" The boy smiled at her.

"The light always overthrows the darkness. Buzz, Slinky, now!" Immediately the area filled with immense light as Buzz flipped on the headlights of a car across the street. The zombies hissed and screamed as the trapped souls were released into the air.

"No!" The witches screamed. Sara grabbed hold of dummy Woody and pulled him from the light. Buzz came up behind them, spooking them. He glared into the dummy's eyes.

"I want my best friend back." He said through gritted teeth. With a hard shove, he pushed the dummy into the light, making him scream.

"No! My handsome sheriff!" Sara screamed.

"Sisters! Take haste, and find me more souls! Go Sara! Mary, come with me! You'll pay for that, toy!" Winifred yelled. She flew away with Mary in tow.

"Buzz, look!" Slinky said. Buzz turned just as a yellow orb shot out of the mannequin, making it fall to the ground. The orb moved towards Buzz and started to take shape. The space ranger smiled. "Woody." Floating before him was the soul of his best friend.

"Buzz? What…What happened? Woody asked. I remember the Sanderson sisters, they, they kidnapped me, gave me some horrible potion, I think I blacked out."

"You did, Woody. Binx said, stepping forward. I'm Binx. I too was once cursed by the witches and I want to help."

"Thanks Binx. Buzz, where's Callie? Is she alright?"

"She's fine. She went to the witches cave to look for you."

"Oh no. Follow me. We have to get there before Winifred does! Come on!" They took off towards the cave.

***Will they make it there in time? Only the next chapter will tell! Okay I am so bad at suspense. :( please continue to read!***


	6. Save your soul

***So I had hoped to be done with this by Halloween, but sadly, I still have more to tell! Which is always a good thing cause I know you guys always want more! So here is chapter 6!***

The girls raced to the witch's lair just in time to see them land their brooms and enter the cave.

"Oh no, they're back. Now what?" Callie asked.

"This way, I know another way in." Emily said. She led them over to a rock by the tree. Lifting it, they saw a deep dark hole in the ground.

"A tunnel! Nice job, Emily!" Jessie cried. The three girls carefully made their way down the tunnel and into the back room where dozens of coffins lay open. Jessie and Callie stopped dead as they saw what was inside each coffin.

"Oh. My. God." They said together. Toys of every kind lay stiff in each crate, almost as if they were asleep.

"So many innocent toys. Jessie said. What's going to happen to them?"

"I don't know, but frankly, I'm afraid to find out." Emily said.

"Jess, I found him. I found Woody!" Callie cried, kneeling beside the last casket on the end. The cowgirl and Emily rushed over and looked down. Sure enough, the cowboy was laid down inside, a blanket covering him and his hands to his sides. His eyes were closed and his chest was rising slowly. Callie touched his cheek. "Oh Woody. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have laughed when you said you felt something was wrong." Jessie touched her shoulder. Suddenly they heard the door open.

"Quick, hide back here!" Emily whispered. They ran back to the tunnel and hid in the shadows as Winifred came striding into the room, running up and down each row, counting the boxes. Finally, she sighed.

"They are all still here! Those wretched toys haven't freed them yet. We may still be able to continue on with our plan!" She cried.

"But what if they come here, Winnie?" Mary asked.

"Let them come, we'll be ready for them! Come, we need to brew another potion!"

"Winnie, what do we do with them after the sun comes up?" Sara asked. Winnie grabbed her by the neck.

"How many times must thou explain this to thee? When the sun rises tomorrow, all of those pathetic toys will succumb to the effects of the potion. They will become permanently frozen, never to come alive ever again! Does thou comprehend?"

"Yes, Winnie." The blonde gasped as her sister let her go.

"Oh why was I cursed with such idiot sisters?"

"Just lucky, I guess." Winifred glared at her and Sara ducked behind Mary. The redhead witch went back up the stairs and her sisters followed, slamming the door behind them. Callie sprang out from their hiding spot and rushed back over to her husband, sobbing.

"No! We can't let that happen! There has to be something we can do!" She cried.

"Unfortunately Woody's soul has to be returned to his body in order to prevent that from happening." Emily said.

"But we don't even know what that dummy is!" Jessie shrieked. Just as she said that, a ball of yellow light flew down from tunnel and entered Woody's body. A second later, Buzz and the guys came into the room. Jessie jumped into his arms. "Buzz, oh you're back! You're okay!"

"So are you. I was worried that the witches got to you." Buzz said, holding her.

"They were just here, but...wait a minute. What was that ball of light that came in before you?" Buzz went to tell her when all of sudden, Woody gasped and sat up.

"Woody!" Callie said, hugging him.

"Woody's soul." Buzz said.

"I see that now, yeah."

"Callie. I'm so sorry. Woody said, holding her tight. The witches, they took my soul. The dummy...did, did it hurt you?"

"No, no Woody. It scared us a bit, but we're okay. But we have to go, now! Winifred and her sisters will be back any minute!"

"But what about the other toys?" Hamm asked.

"If they're souls aren't returned to them by sunrise, they will be frozen forever!" Jessie said.

"Then let's not waste anymore time. Potato head said. We need to find the witches and stop them before they take anyone else."

"Potato Head's right gang. No toy gets left behind." Woody said.

"Let's go save Halloween!" Binx cried. They others cheered and ran out the tunnel, but stopped when they saw hundreds of dummies standing before them. Hovering above on their brooms were Mary, Sara and Winifred.

"Leaving so soon, cowboy?" Winfred cackled.

***Watch for a slight twist in the next chapter!***


	7. Evil no more

***Yikes I have been busy! So busy that this chapter has been sitting in my email for a week and I have no time to post, so here it is!***

"Winifred, you need to stop this!" Binx yelled.

"Silence, you pesky feline! You cowboy, I am not through with you yet! Dummies, attack!" She screamed. The dummies rushed forward, but Buzz and Jessie were ready, both holding flashlights. They flashed them at the dummies, making them shriek.

"No! Stop!"

"Winfred, listen to me! Woody cried. You need to release these toys. They will die if you don't!" Winifred shot a curse at him, but Woody moved out of the way. "All those toys, they belong to good kids that need them."

"I don't care!"

"That's because you've never had a kid, so you don't know how it feels to be loved by one! I can show you..."

"But we do have a kid!" Sara yelled. Winifred socked her in the chest.

"Quiet, you ninny!"

"You be quiet, Winifred! Buzz shouted. You are a toy! You were made for a child. It is your sworn duty to provide love and comfort to your kid."

"We don't want no stinking kid!"

"Yes we do!" Mary and Sara said.

"What?!"

"Huh?" Jessie and Callie said together.

"We don't want to be bad witches, Winnie. We never wanted to be in the first place." Mary said.

"Yeah, we just went along with you cause your the oldest. Sara said. What we want is to be with Hailey."

"Hailey? Jessie asked. Not Hailey Miller down the street? Whose father is a toy maker?"

"Yes, that's her! Her father made us for her!" Mary said.

"We were going to be a gift for her for her birthday. Sara said. Winnie, I've seen her. She's a wonderful girl. You'd like her."

"You two want to be her toys?" Woody asked.

"Yes, very much so."

"We can help with that. We can help you too, Winifred. Callie said. If you give us a chance, we can show you..."

"No! Those two dunderheads may want to be children's play things for the rest of their lives, but not thy! Tis mind will not be changed!" She jumped onto a high rock and began to chant. "Drain energy from thee, thy work shall harm none, so mote it be!" With a wave of her hand, she sent her curse flying towards Callie.

"Callie, look out!" Woody yelled, pushing her to the side. The curse hit him at full force, knocking him backwards onto the ground. Landing hard on his side, he moaned and moved slightly onto his back before closing his eyes.

"NO! Callie screamed.

***Short, but did you catch the twist!? Don't worry, I'll explain it more next chapter!* **Edit, I realized I had a different name in the first chapter for the little girl, so I changed it.****


	8. Love in her heart

***Two more chapter to go, maybe three. Then I'll start working on a Christmas story as well as a Woody based story.***

"Woody!" Buzz and Jessie yelled. Winifred cackled and flew off, leaving Sara and Mary with the rest of the toys. Callie rushed to the fallen cowboy's side.

"No. No, no. Wake up, baby. Woody, wake up." Callie begged. She leaned down and listened to his breathing. "His breathing is shallow. He's struggling."

"What did she do? Jessie asked Sara. What spell did she cast?"

"An energy spell. Sara said. Once cast, it slowly drains energy from the victim."

"Can you reverse it?" Buzz asked.

"No, only the witch who cast the spell can undo the curse." Mary said.

"We have to find her, make her reverse it!" Callie said.

"Winnie's mind will not be changed."

"Then make her change her mind! You're her sisters, can't you do something?"

"We can try, but it will take time." Sara said.

"Time is not on our side, ladies." Slinky said.

"Yeah, we have seven hours before sunrise. Hamm said. If we don't get the rest of those souls back before then, those toys you've kidnapped will be frozen forever."

"And Woody will die!" Potato Head shouted.

"Please, if anyone can convince her to change her mind, it's you two." Callie said. The two witches looked at one another.

"We're sorry. Mary said. We never thought this would go this far."

"We were only doing what Winnie told us to do. Sara said. We never thought she would actually try to kill innocent toys." The princess walked up to them.

"You were scared of her, I get that. She's your older sister and she tried to convince you that what she had planned was right for you. What she needs, what you all need, is love. Show her that you are there for her. Show her that you love her. We'll take care of the dummies."

"Thank you, your highness. I promise we'll make this right." They got on their brooms and flew off in search of their sister. Meanwhile, Winifred had flown back to the Toy maker's house and was making her way to the little girls room when she heard voices coming from the first bedroom. Looking in, she saw the toy maker asleep on a chair, but his laptop was open with a video playing. On screen was the man's daughter Hailey, about to go out for trick or treating for last Halloween. She was dressed in a green dress with a fiery red wig on.

"Hailey honey, look this way." Her father said.

"You look so cute, sweetie." A woman said.

"I'm a witch, mommy! I put a spell on you!" Hailey said, laughing. Winifred gasped. The little girl was her! She continued to watch as the little girl began to sing her song. The girl was amazing. At the end of it, the girl laughed and hugged her mommy. Winifred sighed; she placed a hand over her heart and immediately felt a heavy weight on her. _So this is what a child is like. _She thought. _She's not evil, she's adorable._

"What have I done?" Winifred said.

"Winnie?" The redhead looked up and saw her sisters land next to her.

"Sisters, I'm afraid I have made a grave mistake. Children are not bad. They are really sweet. They love their toys! And I tried to create zombie toys to scare them!"

"You weren't thinking straight, Winnie." Mary said.

"You're right, I wasn't. But I am now. I've seen love from that little girl, Samantha. Sisters, I want to know her. I want to be loved by her and be played with by her. But first, I need to make this right. Will you help me?"

"Of course we will, Winnie." Sara said, hugging her. Surprisingly, Winnie hugged her back. She looked over to Mary.

"Get in here, sister Mary!" Mary smiled and joined in the hug. Suddenly, they heard a scream. "Come on, we need to help them!"

"Let us hope that we are not too late." Mary said.


	9. Righting Wrongs

***One more chapter and this one will be complete! Thank you to those who have followed this story. I am thankful for you.***

"Keep going guys, we've almost got em!" Buzz yelled. He and the others had released most of the dummies, but there were still dozens more still advancing towards them.

"There's too many of them, Buzz!" Rex screamed.

"Hang on fellas, just a little longer!" Jessie yelled. A dummy came at her but she flashed it with her light right before it could attack. She did the same to another one, but didn't see one come up behind her, grabbing her around the neck. "Ah! Buzz, help me!" The space ranger jumped over her, grabbed the dummy and kicked it towards Slinky, who flashed it with his flashlight.

"We need to fall back!" Hamm said.

"Yeah, these dummies are getting way more aggressive!" Buttercup said.

"No, we are ending this! For Woody!" Slinky cried. Just then, Winifred, Sara and Mary landed in front of them.

"Stand back, everyone. Winifred said. My sisters and I will take care of these dummies!" She stood firm and began to chant with Mary and Sara.

"Orb of light, we conjure thee with all our might, help us defeat thy enemy and let this darkness part from sight!" Each sister raised their hands and a glowing light began to form. The light grew bigger until finally the sisters released the spell. It hit the rest of the dummies, lifting the curse from them. Souls flew towards the tree and soon all the toys who were taken by the witches emerged, dazed and confused.

"Oh my head!" An incredible hulk toy said.

"What's going on?" A blue power ranger asked.

"Ah! Marshall, a paw patrol pup cried. It's the witches! They are going to wipe our minds!"

"No, no, they aren't. Binx said, holding up his hands. Listen everyone, the witches have something they would like to say."

"We do?" Mary asked. Sara elbowed her.

"We do. Winifred said, stepping forward. My sisters and I, but mostly me, would like to apologize to each of you for kidnapping you and stealing your souls. It was my idea from the start, my sisters had nothing to do with it, they were just following my orders. I was misguided, thought I had to be who my character was in the movie, but I'm not that witch. It was wrong to try and take over innocent minds, and for that I am sorry." There were murmurs from the crowd talking it over with each other. A Iron man toy stepped out of the crowd.

"We forgive you, Winifred, but you must swear to use your powers for good from now on." He said.

"I will, I promise! We promise! Right sisters?"

"Yes, we promise!" Sara and Mary said.

"Good. Now all of you, go home to your owners. It's almost morning." Emily said. The crowd began to head to their respective homes just as Callie appeared from a clearing in the bushes.

"Buzz, Jessie, you have to come with me right now. He's getting worse!" She said before turning back to the clearing. The cowgirl and space ranger looked at one another and ran to follow the princess. They found her in the middle of a small wooded area kneeling beside Woody. Jessie came to her side. "His breathing has slowed to almost nothing. He's fading fast."

"It's almost sunrise." Buzz said. The rest of Bonnie's toys, Binx, Emily, and the witches entered the clearing. Buzz went over to Winifred. "Whatever spell you have to use to reverse this, do it now, please." Winifred nodded. Sara placed a hand on her arm.

"You got this, Winnie?" She asked.

"Yes, I can do this." The redhead walked towards Woody and knelt beside him. Jessie pulled Callie away to give her some space to work. Winifred took a deep breath, placed a hand on his chest and began to chant. "Earth, air, fire and sea, I call on the power of three times three. Remove the curse that has been put on thee, make me free, so mote it be!" Raising her hand from his chest, red light emerged from the cowboy, as if being pulled out of him. With a twist of her hand, the curse, an evil shade of red, hovered over her palm. Lifting her other hand, she waved over the curse three times. All of a sudden it began to glow bright yellow. Eyes still closed, Winifred pushed the ball of light back into Woody's chest, making the cowboy gasp.

"Whoa!" Hamm and Potato Head said, jumping back.

"What was that?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, what did you do?" Slinky asked.

"With the removal of the curse, I created new energy and placed it back into his soul. Winifred said. Kind of like an electric shock." Woody groaned and sat up.

"Oh, ow. Oh my chest. He said, placing a hand on it. It feels like I just got shocked."

"Woody!" Jessie and Callie said. Jessie hugged him and Callie kissed him on the lips.

"Oh your okay!" Callie said. "Winifred removed her curse. She apologized to all the toys and gave them their souls back."

"She did? Woody said. What changed your mind, Winifred?"

"A little girl who loves witches." The redhead said proudly. Woody smiled.

"I'm proud of you, Winifred."

"Thank you, Woody. And I'm sorry...for everything. I now know my true purpose..to be there for my Hailey. You and your friends showed me that." Woody smiled.

"Well this turned out to be a crazy, yet interesting Halloween." Prickle pants said.

"Too bad we missed the party." Trixie grumbled.

"Who says we did? Callie said. We can have it later tonight!" Everyone cheered.

"Would you like to join us, ladies?" Buzz asked. Winifred looked at her sisters, who smiled back at her.

"We'd be honored to attend." Winifred said proudly.

***Chapter ten posted after the holidays. I will take requests as well. I have one other story I have in mind that I want to post, as well as my christmas story, but requests are always welcomed.***


	10. All's well that ends well

***Hey All! So I kinda of left this story hanging for a bit on account of adulting, family activities and working on other stories. This is the final chapter in this story, and then I'll be working on my christmas one, a request from another writer, and one other story. Enjoy!***

Later that night, over at Mason's house, Bonnie's toys, the Battlesaurs and the Sanderson sisters came together for the best after Halloween party ever. Woody, who was dressed in his Steve Taylor flight suit, twirled Callie, who was dressed as Wonder woman. He dipped her back just as Jessie and Buzz came onto the dance floor.

"Hey! You guys changed your couples costume!" Callie said. They were now dressed as Captain America and Peggy Carter.

"Yeah. Jessie said. We decided to go with Peggy and her captain."

"Besides, there is only one true Winifred Sanderson." Buzz said. They all turned to look at the Sanderson sisters who were having fun dancing and laughing with three battlesaurs, Pricklepants Buttercup and Combat Carl.

"Its nice to see that they've fit in so well with everyone." Callie said.

"Especially Sara. Jessie said. She's gotten real cozy with Carl."

"You think she's cozy, you should see Winifred with one of the battlesaurs." They turned again and saw one of Reptillus's men dancing with Winifred.

"It is true, love does conquer all." Woody said.

"Ah babe." Callie said, kissing him.

"All right you scary souls, it's time to kick this party up a notch! Sisters!" Winifred squealed. She got in the center of the room and started singing.

_I put a spell on you  
And now your mine  
You can't stop the things I do  
I ain't lying  
Been twelve hundred years  
Right down to the day  
Now the witch is back  
And theirs hell to pay  
I put a spell on you  
And now your...mine! _

Everyone cheered as the sisters sang their song. At the end of i, Winifred laughed.

"Dance, dance, my minions!" She said playfully. Everyone laughed, danced and had fun. The redheaded witch came over to Woody.

"Oh Sheriff, thank you again for helping me and my sisters, and for inviting us to this fantastic party!" Winifred said.

"Your welcome. Woody said. You and your sisters are welcomed at Bonnie's anytime you'd like." Winifred smiled and went to dance with her battlesaur. Callie came over and hugged her cowboy.

"All is well once again, Sheriff Woody." She said proudly,

"That it is, my princess, that it is." Woody said, kissing her forehead. They went back to join their friends on the dance floor as the harvest moon shone through the window.

***Short but cute ending! Please read and comment on my Christmas story and be on the lookout for two more stories coming your way! Till next time, partners!***


End file.
